Daniarnes vandringer
by Parma Quentar Pheriannath
Summary: Daniaelverne rejste rundt i Midgårds bjerge, indtil de fandt et blivende sted i de Blå Bjerge på grænsen til Beleriand


**Parma Quentar Pheriannath**

I History of Middle-Earth nævner Tolkien flere gange Daniar-elverne som en del af Teleri-folket, de har dog visse Noldo-agtige egenskaber. I Julemandens Breve optræder Rødelverne, som nærmest må betegnes som nisser. Følgende legende er lavet ud fra den betragtning, at disse to folk egentlig er det samme.

**Daniarnes vandringer**

Allerede inden Orome fandt elverfolket ved Cuivienen, var Danwe, Finwes frænde, draget op i Orocarni - Østfjeldene, sammen med en del af Noldornes stamme. De var optændt af en trang til og en glæde over at udforske bjergene og som andre Noldor at skabe smukke og brugbare ting af Ardas substans. I bjergene fandt de i rigt mål af metaller og sten af alle arter. I stjernernes første alder spredte de sig langs hele Orocarni, hvorfra de en tid kunne se genskin af De Vældiges Slag mod nord. Senere begyndte de at kolonisere selve de kolde Jernbjerge, her stødte de dog på resterne af fordums tids onde magt, og de oprettede kun få faste bopladser, skønt de udforskede mange huler og selv gravede miner efter jern.

Efter at elverfolkets tre slægter havde forladt Cuivienen, kom Sarmo, Danwes søn, på besøg hos Avari - de uvillige. Her fik han foredraget om de fire kongers rejse til Valinor, og optændt af begejstring efter at møde mestersmeden Aule begav han sig afsted for at indhente sine frænder Noldorne. Mange farer mødte han på sin færd, og mange tidsaldre forløb, før Daniarne af Noldorne i eksil fik at vide, at han til sidst havde nået de Udødelige Lande.

Efter mange års vandringer i Jernbjergene nåede Daniarne Tågernes Tårne. Og i de høje og stejle bjerge fandt de utrolige mængder af alle metaller og stene. Størstedelen af Daniarne rejste nu hertil, men knapt havde de slået sig ned, før ulykkerne bogstavelig talt væltede ned over dem: et utal af bjergskred, stenfald og sammenstyrtede gange, selv hele bjergtoppe, der styrtede sammen og knuste alt under sig i faldet, dræbte og sårede mange Daniar.

De viseste blandt Daniarne fandt efter lange års undersøgelser årsagen til ulykkerne: Selveste Tågebjergene var ustabile - revet op med vold fra Ardas indre var de selv efter årtusinder ikke faldet til ro.

Danwe selv fandt sit endeligt i Tågebjergene. Langt sydpå nåede han og gravede vældige miner i massivet, hvor Tågebjergene stødte op til Oromorni - De Sorte Bjerge. Det siges, at han gravede så dybt i sin jagt efter ædelsølv, at han udløste Ardas ild. Floder af smeltet klippe strømmede op fra bjergenes indre, og selv om han med al sin styrke og kunnen prøvede at dæmme op for dem, brød de igennem, og hele massivet sank sammen i et hav af ild. Og Arda skuttede sin ryg, ildhavet brast som en boble og slukkedes, i lange tider derefter regnede det med aske over landene. Hvor Danwes miner havde ligget, var nu et vældigt krater, i hvis midte en klippetinde af ubrydelig sten rejste sig, og de Sorte Bjerge var nu adskilt fra Tågebjergene af et bredt pas.

Skuffede brød de sidste Daniar op og forlod Tågebjergene, men inden Danwes dattersøn Nardan havde forladt sine miner under Tågebjergenes nordligste tinde, stødte han på en tunnel, Daniarne ikke havde gravet. Den førte ind mod bjergets midte, hvor den endte foran en stor dør af sten. Nardan åbnede døren, bagved lå et kammer, og på en stenblok lå et væsen, han aldrig havde set magen til: Lille var det, men bredt, bredere end selv Daniarnes kraftigste smed. Fra et uskønt ansigt udgik en flod af skæg, der næsten var vokset fast til blokken. Væsnet var dækket af æoners støv.

Nardan nærmede sig væsnet og trak sit sværd, men stod som boltet til klippegulvet da en stemme lød, en stemme så dyb, som var det selve bjerget, der talte: "Nardan Danwechil! Du skal ikke dræbe min førstskabte søn! I den alder, der kommer, vil du møde ham og hans slægt igen, i fred om i vil, og i kamp om i vil, af hinanden skal i lære meget. Men forlad nu dette sted, for min søn må vågne alene!" Og inden ekkoet af stemmen var svundet, begyndte væsnet at røre på sig, og Nardan flygtede med sine folk.

Daniarne spredtes, nogle mod øst og andre mod vest i Jernbjergene, og disse sidste fandt ruinerne af den Onde Magts højborg, som de Vældige havde styrtet, men hvis fundament de ikke havde fjernet. Og i disse mørke grotter lurede stadig overlevende udyr fra mørkets aldre. Daniarne kæmpede mod dem, og slap kun med nød og næppe forbi til de Blå Bjerge, hvor de endelig fandt et hjem.

I slutningen af Stjernernes Tidsalder boede kun et dusin familier af Vest-Daniarne endnu i de Blå Bjerge. Mange af deres bedste miner var for længst udtømte, og den eneste forekomst af ædelsølv, der var blevet opdaget, havde Hadhodrim: dværgene fra Tumunzahar og Gabilgathol gjort krav på.

Landene mod vest var befolket af elverfolk af Telerislægten. Langt mod vest lå Doriath, hvor kong Thingol herskede, mens skovene ved de Blå Bjerges fødder var hjemsted for Laiquendi: Grønelverne, der også kaldtes Nandor. Disse er af senere tiders krønikeskrivere flere gange blevet forvekslet med Daniarne, mest fordi deres legendariske leder fra den Lange Vandring: Nano Lenwe af Noldorne og forskellige østelverfolk er blevet kaldt henholdsvis 'Ndano', 'Dan' og endda 'Danweg'. Men der er også stærke slægtskabsbånd mellem Nandor og Daniar, da mangen ung Rødelver forlod bjergenes miner for at gifte sig med en af de muntre Grønelver.

Daniarne er i Tidernes løb blevet givet mange navne: Taniar, Danyar, Danai, Dani er blot andre former af deres navn for dem selv. Nandorne kaldte dem Bjergelver, Smedeelver og Rødelver; Sindarne kaldte dem Brunelver (på grund af deres hudfarve), Halvelver (Pereldar, på lige fod med Nandorne), og Ildelver. Østelverne kaldte dem Danwes Børn og Uriels Børn (men dette navn blev også brugt om et ganske andet folk). De var Mineelver og Malmelver, Hammerelver og Hammerkastere (da de i Stjernernes Tidsaldre brugte dette redskab som både slag- og kastevåben), Klippesprængere og Stenædere, Kobbersmede og Kobberelskere (Urundili, kaldtes de af Noldorne). Dværgene kaldte dem ved flere af disse navne, men havde også deres eget ord: Barazimri, der nærmest kan oversættes med 'de Kobberskinnende'. Orkerne kaldte dem fra gammel tid Ghasha-Haï: Ild-folk, men i Solens Aldre blev det til Ghasha-Golug: Ild-Noldor, da de nemt så deres mange ligheder med disse nyankomne.


End file.
